


Why They Call It Falling

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-17
Updated: 2002-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at their relationship... from its shaky start to its tragic ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Call It Falling

**Title:** Why They Call It Falling  
**Music:** "Why They Call It Falling" by Lee Ann Womack  
**Duration:** 3:32  


**Links:** [5.77mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/falling.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
